Bunnieexe
by Chelly2k
Summary: "Lately, there been rumours about a game as it contain a dark secret however it's just a silly little rumour...It just a stupid story to shake people up... Right?" A story based off the Creepypasta; Sonic.exe and Sally.exe! Warning: Contain Clichés, Swearing and it's Creepypasta. One-shot


I loved playing sonic games and reading the Archie sonic comic book but lately I been hearing rumour about a game. I'm not sure what the game is but I don't believe in it, It's just something that shake you up, it's not real… It's just a stupid story anyway… Being a big fan and all… I really badly want to play the old, classic sonic games; I never got the chance to play the classic sonic game for the fact that I was really young… In fact I was only one so I never had a chance to get the consoles as well which sucked badly.

I had trouble finding the right website. I didn't trust most website because I once tried to download a Pokémon game and the file end giving my computer a virus causing me to wipe all the data from my computer, leaving me to start from square one so while I was searching with Google, I saw link which I clicked on a website call .com … Yes… I know… I should be careful what I click on; after all I could get another virus.

The website was really plain. Just white with one link, the link leads me to a download which was Sonic the Hedgehog 2… Awesome! But why was the website so plain and boring? Well I hoping I didn't download a virus to my computer because if I did then I would be really pissed off.

I waited for the file to be completed downloading, when it was done. I open the zip then exact it to a folder, after that I went into the folder and notice something off; the game was not called "Sonic the hedgehog 2".

It was called " . The download fucking lied to me but oh well! I hoped it was hacked game version where you could play as Bunnie Rabbot as she is my favourite character after all and another reason was that I didn't want to search around again.

The screen turn black and I waited for something to happen. I waited until a few Secord past, then the jingle came but it seem to be really slow down to the point where it sounded demonic…Oh boy! My computer must be a complete shit for being so slow and thank you for the demonic tune. Then the screen went black again….Yay for more black screen however a small red text appeared.

"Hello. Want to play with me?"

Oh yeah…..I just want to play this game already. The black screen finally went to the main title, which kind of shock me… It's a hack game after all but… Well the blue sea was in fact blood red meaning someone sure do love blood also the title emblem was rusted while the corner where Sega 1991 was change to Sega 666…Okay someone is way too much into Satan also another thing was Sonic didn't appear out of the emblem….. Then again it did say Bunnie so it was mostly like that Sonic was removed.

I sigh as I pressed the enter button, regretting my action as soon the static sound came out the speaker, making me fall out the chair hitting my head against the floor… Hahaha… Laugh all you want; I could have been serious injured! I got up from the floor and as soon I was back up; I pick the chair up and sat back on it. Then the game start then I saw that I wasn't playing as Sonic; in fact I was playing as Antoine. I smile at that, Antoine from the comic and not the show is my favourite male sonic character! Whoever made this hack was really good (despite the main screen being demonic) it look like he was part of the game but my smile then turns into a frown.

He seem so scared; well I know he used to be scared however in the Archie comic, he got so much braver. I guess who ever made the game didn't base him off the comic which was a huge disappoint. . I sigh as I move him, the background was really dark but from what I can guess, he is in a cave which made me become a bit worried about something on the wall. It looked like blood from I can guess and there was also writing on the wall. "HIDE AND SEEK" "RUN", I keep pressing on as I tried to not look at the background… I don't know why but the background just disturbed me.

Then the screen started to flicker with red static… Is the game glitching up? That's when something appeared; it was Sonic! I notice that Antoine was backing up even despite the fact that I wasn't pressing anything... a cut scene in a classic game? I only could see Sonic's back but something told me by the way Antoine was acting as if something was really horribly wrong, the screen kept flicking with statics, then Sonic turn around… I just wish he didn't as I saw what was wrong now.

His eyes was pitch black with red glowing dots which creeps me out whenever I stare at it and it seem to be bleeding, oh god… I want to make Antoine run so I press the left button which he responded to. Thank god! I kept holding it until that demon bastard was off the screen but the static just kept coming on and off as sonic teleported off and on, getting closer to him which was ticking me off as it was complete bullshit as Sonic would never harm his friends! …Right? Then screen was cover in red static, did he get him? I hold my breath and pray Antoine was safe.

The static went away and the game took me a different level and zone but I couldn't read the title…Okay… I saw that I was still playing Antoine but he was badly injured. I breath out as I sighed in relief but slightly worried as he was hurt…Okay so I was wrong about Sonic hurting is friend…Wait…Was is it Sonic or some kind of faker? Anyway I'm glad Antoine is okay while something told me to keep moving followed. The background show that the forest was on fire and the ground was dull with dead grass…When did he get outside and what's up with this game?

I made him move by pressing on the arrow keys as I want to keep moving, hoping I don't run into demon Sonic or anything worse than that. The screen started to play up again. Red static, oh god; did faker followed him or found him already? Or did something else find him? My question was answered when Faker appeared right in front of him, making Antoine stop while at the same time, giving me a small heart attack. I saw Antoine stepping back again then the static cover the screen, a static sound came busting out my speaker, breaking my speaker would be nice as It sounded almost like a scream; I covered my ears as I couldn't bear the noise at all… I absolutely hate screaming especially if it was in pain since it made me feel very sick.

The static went away and the screen was black. A text appears "you're too slow, ready for round 2?"

Am I being taunted by the game? I was taken to a different zone and level. The title was "Run as fast". How funny…. I tried to run as fast I could but faker was really cheap then a small growling sound came from the speaker… Did the game feel insulted or was it part of the game?

This time, I wasn't playing Antoine which meant that something awful has happened to him but I saw that I was playing as Bunnie. Does this game know my favourite character or was it just a coincidence? Bunnie look bit sad and nervous she then point to go left. Okay did Bunnie break the fourth wall? Anyway, I went left, I notice she seem to be carrying something.

It was a Chao, I look more closely to the Chao as the Chao had a red bow below its head which made me guess that it Cream's pet; Cheese. Where is Cream? Did something happen to her? I shake my head as I continue to keep going left. I got worried; it seems to be so quiet. Too quiet, I sometimes get paranoid because how quiet it. Then here come the static….ugh

Why now? Then the static away… on the other side of the screen was Bunnie's friend; Sally with her back facing toward us…Just like Sonic… Something told me that the same situation between faker and Antoine is going to happen but I notice Bunnie was much more cautious…Just like me since I didn't want to lose her… She stares at Sally for few seconds before Sally turn around just like faker did. I gagged when I saw Sally's appearance, leaving me with a weak stomach and that was saying a lot since I saw faker's appearance.

Her eyes… It been sew together and whoever did it did a terrible job at it… They should feel bad my mum can do a better job and she can't sew to save her life! I also nearly fail to notice about her arm which also been sewed together like a doll. I saw Bunnie panicked bit but she tried to look brave but secretly I know she scared of her own best friend. Bunnie then ran the other way but she didn't get far sadly; as the static came and cover the screen just like what happened to Antoine. Just static sound… It remains that for half a minute when the static went away and the screen was just pitch black. Then another Zone "Final"…. Was the game nearly over? Please… Let it be over…

The background had dark clouds, like thunders clouds. The sky was dark red and it would flash white whenever lighting stroked, there was also a couple of blue flames burning in the background which was covering the sky with smoke, I saw that I was still playing as Bunnie but Cheese was missing. The ground was metallic with blood and corpses everywhere...What a nightmare… Poor Bunnie…

This when I noticed that I felt somewhat…Drained…It was like someone was sucking the life and happiness out of me but I can't give up… Not now; I got Bunnie in this mess and I want to get her out of it but I had no idea what to do so I made Bunnie walk right. Whoever made game was sick…The game is pure evil, Bunnie was so scared and it looks like she had been crying… How I wish I could be there to comfort her but we both know that it would be pointless… We just need to be brave together and get out this hellhole.

I started to hear faint which sounded like the music is playing backward which I could recognize as it was green hill zone. I scratch my neck… Bunnie look like at me and put a small but weak smile as she continue to walk, she was trying to be brave for me? I thought I should be the one brave for her.  
It felt like hours but it only been 3 minutes.

I got to the end…A dead-end…There was nowhere to go apart from going back which left me a feeling of too never backtrack the only option I had was to make her jump off the platform but it seem to look like a death pit... Bunnie took 3 steps forward; she then stopped right near the edge as if she wanted to look down in pit then a cut scene was triggered.

The screen start to scroll until it stopped; at the end of the screen were Sally and Faker. At least they didn't come out of nowhere….Oh wait, they did! Bunnie was trapped now! She can either fall to her death or she get killed by them. Then the screen fade to black with static which really scared me as I didn't know what happened to Bunnie as the screen went to back to the save file select. I never saw the save file however I wish the game didn't take me there as the three file had some characters.

The first one had Tails, Knuckle and Robotnik. Tails was black and he looked pissed off…Most likely at Faker as his eyes were black and bleeding. Knuckle's fur was reddish grey with blood dripping from his dreadlocks. His eye was also black and bleeding, He looked so sad... Robotnik's skin was dull, his glasses was broken, and his mustache drooped also it was black. He was also bleeding from his eyes, he look so dead like. I swear that in the background there was a name… I tried my best to work out what it said…Tom... Is Tom someone else who made this game or played it?

The Secord file had Amy rose, Cream and Sally. Amy had her cute smile but she had holes everywhere on her. Just holes, no blood or anything, she was faded to white and black. Her eyes look so horrible and disgusting that it wanted me throw up. For Cream… She looked so scared, she had no idea what's going on at all and I can't blame her. Her fur was a deep dark purple and red. Her eyes were droopy and dead, she also seems to be bleeding black goo, and the dress was really dull out and there was Sally. Like I said, her eyes were stitched together with blood coming out. That's all really… In the background there was another name but I couldn't read it at all since it was covered up by the characters and some statics.

The third file… Antoine and Bunnie…My god… Antoine was plain, dull looking and his hair was just dark red when his fur was black, likes Tails. His eyes were closed, he seem really scared and upset. He was crying; at least his tears were normal. The only thing normal….He was being hugged by Bunnie. Her ears had holes like Amy; her metallic parts were a dark red with hints of dark purple. Her fur was grey; her eyes were black with no pupil, just a black void. She was looking Antoine with a sad look but she was trying to put a small weak smile. Always trying to be brave for those who can't be… I guess that's why I adored her

In the background was another name however it was impossible to read, just like the second file. Then finally, the game took me back to the main title screen as there was a huge change as in the emblem was Faker with his twisted grin; just then my computer did the blue screen of death… What! Why did my computer do that?

The system booted up as I held my breath; hoping that I didn't lost all my data… When it was running again; I noticed something missing…The game… What happened to it? Was it even real or just dream?

But one thing for sure… I'm not going to forget that event at all.


End file.
